Ginny's Dilemma of Love
by Hp-Disney
Summary: Ginny's fifth year is gonna be tough. Not because of O.W.L.s but because she can't figure out what her heart is telling her.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns HP.

Chapter 1- Torn Heart

Ginny sat on her bed in her dormitory. She could never stop thinking about Harry. His green eyes, his messy hair, his smile, the way he blushes-ever so slightly- when she's near, his sense of humor, and his heroic personality. Ever since the end of last year he looked at her differently. She was with Dean right now and couldn't think about Harry that way. '_Besides, he Ron's best friend. Plus Ron has been so rude to every single guy I have dated that would just cause trouble between those two... Unless Ron knows something about Harry or he just wants me to be with a certain guy...'_ Ginny thought to herself. '_Dean, cute sweet likable Dean. Dean has gotten very argumentative all of a sudden, but I guess that's love._' Ginny sighed she was fairly certain she loved Dean but she knew she was always gonna love Harry. She got up and walked to her desk, well more like table, grabbed some parchment and a quill.

_**Harry vs. Dean  
Dean argues with me  
Harry's smile makes me blush  
Harry is Ron's best friend  
Dean is Ron's roommate  
Harry saved my life  
Both make me laugh  
Harry gets along all of my family  
Mum and Ron don't like Dean  
Harry saved my life  
Dean gets flirty  
Harry cares like a brother  
I have and always will be in love with Harry  
I think I love Dean  
Dean is sooooo sweet  
Harry is courageous  
Harry saved my life  
I loved Harry before he saved my life**_

Ginny looked over her list and tapped her chin. There was a knock on her door, she quickly folded her list and hid it in her robes as she walked to the door.

"Hermione! What is it do you need something?"  
"What are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You still like Harry and you really like Dean, what are you going to do?"  
"I am staying with Dean, Harry lost his chance. Well until Dean and I are through." Hermione nodded and left.

Ginny pulled out her list, '_I'd rather be with Harry but I can't hurt Dean, we love each other... I think.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: that brilliant and amazing J.K Rowling came up with the wizard one world of HP

Chapter 2- Love is Torture

Ginny sat in the Great Hall picking at her breakfast.

"Hey Ginny, are you ready for Quidditch tryouts?" Harry asked her enthusiastically.

"Hi, Harry." She sighed '_Every time I get him off my mind...'_

"Everything ok?" He sat down across from her.

"Mmmhmmm, everything's fine... We'll not really..."

"What wrong?" He placed his hand on hers. She tried to hide her reaction to his touch. Though she couldn't tell if his tone was as a friend, as a brother or something else...

"Quidditch tryouts, OWLs this year, and you-know-who being back. That can put a lot if stress on someone." '_Not including my love life_.' Then she realized what she said as Harry laughed.

"That was me last year... Actually that's been my life for about 6 years now." Ginny looked up. His smile brightened her mood and made her blush... Only a little.

"There's my girl!" Dean said as he kissed Ginny's head. Harry quickly moved his hand as his smile faded. "Good morning Harry! Or should I say 'Captain'?"

"Trying out for the team?" Dean smiled and nodded.

"Ginny I brought you something."

"What for?" '_Another gift for no reason...'_

"Something for luck during tryouts and no I didn't charm it." He pulled out gold necklace and put it around her neck. " it is to remind you I am always there for you."

"How sweet, it's our initials in a heart." She blushed deep red. "Thank you." She said as she kissed his cheek. Harry tried not to look like he wanted to kill Dean.

"Well I will see you guys on the field." Harry said as they started to kiss. His tone sounded slightly hurt, very annoyed and sorta rude. They were to busy snogging to notice him leave. Ginny pushed Dean away.

"Don't distract me. I need to stay focused if I am gonna be on the team. Same goes for you."

"That will be hard, you are too beautiful not to distract me." Dean put an arm around her. '_Dean and Harry! Why must you two torture me!_' Ginny screamed in her head as she finished her breakfast.


End file.
